Fairy Tail: Horde of Demons
by DR Jackman
Summary: Read Summary Inside.
1. Prolouge

**Fairy Tail: Horde of Demons**

**Summary:After a monster removal mission went terribly wrong, Lucy feels depressed and begins to doubt her usefulness to the Guild. Later, Team Natsu goes on a job that involves removing an infestation of monsters from a small town, however, upon arriving they realise that these 'monsters' have only been heard in legends and myths. After a fierce fight, which utterly drains Team Natsu of their strength, Lucy is taken prisoner by these creatures, who plan on turning her into one of their own. Now Fairy Tail, along with some past allies and a mysterious metal man, are out to finish the job and to reclaim their stolen member.**

Rated for reasons. Read at your own risk. Not suitable for children. All characters except OCs are property of Hiro Mashima. Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue: The Beginning of Terror and Doubt.**

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

A town in disarray, houses, shops and other buildings up in flames, people running and screaming for their lives, children and babies crying, and vicious, high pitch snarls, growls and roars were right behind them.

This was the crisis the town of Zephyrus was currently in on this dark night.

While everybody in the town were smart/cowardly enough to run from the danger, there was one woman who was running in the other direction towards the chaos.

This woman wore a long brown slightly torn cloak which stopped at her feet, her chestnut brown hair was loose and ran down passed her neck but above her waist, she wore a pink sari dress underneath the cloak, and she had a pair of wooden sandals on her feet.

Her blue oasis eyes were darting from one burning building to another, scanning for something.

"JASMINE!" She cried hoping to hear a reply.

At first all she could hear were the screeches of the creatures and the roars of the burning buildings. She continued to scan the area in dread, until…

"MOMMY!" She turned her head to the source of the voice, which came from an old abandoned church, which was also on fire.

In an instant, she made a mad dash for the door and burst through the door. She figured the church was the last to be set alight as she took note that the inside was not yet dowsed in flames.

"JASMINE!" She yelled, hoping to find a response.

She then saw who she was looking, as a little girl, around the age of 8 came running from behind one of the wooden pillars.

The girl had the same hair colour as her mother, her ruby eyes were lined with tears of fear, and she wore a small bright red sari, which was torn in a few areas. The girl was also tightly hugging a small stuffed red dragon toy.

"MOMMY!" The girl quickly ran into her mother's arms and began to quietly sob. "I was so… scared. And… and everyone was… running and screaming… and…"

"It's ok Jasmine. It's ok. You're safe now." The girl's mother began to comfort her daughter in a sweet, reassuring way.

However, the sweet reunion of mother and daughter was interrupted by a shriek, followed by a blast in the top of the church.

Both mother and daughter stared up at the whole and the shadow that loomed over them.

The girl's mother placed her daughter on the ground and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Listen Jasmine, you have to run. Go find your father and the other villagers; you'll be safe with them." She sounded calm and caring; however she was serious and scared on the inside.

"But mommy-"

"Don't argue, just go!" The mother quickly grabbed a large stick of wood which had fallen from the ceiling, and raised it in a defensive stance.

Jasmine quickly stared at her mother for a few seconds before the creature jumped down from the whole in the ceiling and land a metre away from them. She then bolted to the door, but stopped just right in front of it to get one last look at her mother.

The mother sensed this, smiled and turned her head towards her daughter. "Remember Jasmine, I love you."

Jasmine could see the tears building in her mother's eyes. She felt her own tears building before slamming them shut and running out the door, tightening her grip on her dragon doll.

Jasmine kept running and running, trying to get away from the flames, the screeches and monsters that infested her home. She ran for what seemed like forever, until she reached the edge of the forest that neighboured the town, and she tripped. She fell on cold, hard ground, her dragon doll falling just in front of her.

She ignored the pain that spread through her body, and clutched her head in fear, wishing that all this was a dream. Or a nightmare.

"Jasmine!" Jasmine looked up to see a man wearing a blacksmith's work clothing which consisted of thick, heavy trousers and solid leather boots, covered over with a very thick leather apron. His eyes were ruby red, and he had dark short, scruffy hair, and a goatee.

"Father." Jasmine weakly said as she looked at the man looking down at her.

Jasmine's father picked his daughter off the ground and handed her dragon doll, which she quickly grabbed and held tightly to her. He then looked back at the village, expecting someone else to come out. When he saw no one he looked back at his daughter who was clinging to his white shirt underneath the apron.

"Jasmine, where's your mother?" At the mentioning of the word 'mother' she buried her face deeper into her father's shirt.

Jasmine's father knew why she reacted and sighed in sadness. He then looked back at the village one last time before heading into the forest with her daughter.

"Don't worry Jasmine. You're safe now." Her father quietly told her in a caring way.

Jasmine looked over her father's shoulder to see the bright orangey yellow flames dance in the distance before she unconsciously slowly closed her eyes remembering the last thing her mother said to her.

"_Remember Jasmine, I love you."_

* * *

**7 years later.**

"I can't believe it."

"Well believe it dragon breath. Thanks to you that entire job and the reward that came with it, are now history."

"It won't be if you hadn't used that ice hammer on the goblins that were crawling all over the library, Ice for Brains."

"Well you're the one who had to overdo it and burn the mayor's house down to a cinder, Flame Brain!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

The two fairy tail mages known as Natsu and Gray immediately stopped fighting when Erza yelled at them.

Wendy and Lucy were both depressed as they walked behind the cart of luggage that Erza had packed. Happy and Carla were walking next to their respective dragon slayers, Happy was looking depressed and tired like Lucy and Wendy, while Carla had her arms folded and a disappointed look on her face.

Team Natsu was down in the dumps today. They had recently come back from a job, which involved removing a pack of goblins from a small town, with a reward of 750,000 jewels. However, knowing the team, they accidently destroyed most of the village in the process and had to turn down the reward so the villagers could repair the damages.

Lucy was, by far, the most depressed. Not only was her financial stockings in trouble, thank heaven she had just enough to pay the rent, but she was more depressed on how easily the goblins captured her, and she didn't even have a chance to summon one of her spirits. It was only thanks to Natsu that she got out of that situation.

The team knew what was bugging her but they promised not to speak about it, knowing it will only make her situation worse.

Once the team reached Lucy's apartment, they bid her good night before leaving. Gray and Natsu were returning to the guild to settle on whose fault it was for failing the job, Wendy said that Mirajane needed help with a few chores, and Erza was going to explain to Master Makarov what had happened.

As soon as Lucy entered her apartment, she decided that she needed a bath to help wash all the stress away. So she ran her bath, got undressed and then slid into the warm relaxing water. She sighed in bliss as all her worries began to melt away… for a few moments.

She then remembered what had happened during the job, and then she looked back at all the other times she felt useless, like when Phantom Lord attacked and she lost her keys, and when she was restrained and held a gun point during the whole tower of Heaven incident, even during the whole Grimoire Heart attack.

'Now that I think about it almost every time something major has happened, I usually end up being the one in need of saving or protecting.' She slowly began to sink deeper into the water. 'What if one day Fairy Tail doesn't want me anyone and decide to throw me ou-'

She immediately shook her head at the thought. 'No! There's no way they would do that. There is no way they would throw me out or leave me!'

"Because they're Fairy Tail." She said the last part out loud to reassure herself.

Thinking that she had enough of the bath, she got out dried herself off, changed into her pyjamas, and crawled into bed. Even though she rejected the idea of Fairy Tail abandoning her, the thought continued to float around in her head.

* * *

The sun's rays beamed through the curtains and onto Lucy's face which slowly started to stir her from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and realized it was morning. She then sat up in her bed and did a big stretch. She felt calm, relaxed and good this morning.

"About time you woke up."

"We've been waiting for half an hour."

"Your snore is quite loud for a girl like you."

And now all those good feelings flew straight out the window.

She turned to see Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy making themselves at home be sitting on chairs around her small table.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HER?!" She yelled in anger and annoyance at the uninvited intruders.

"I explained to master what happened about yesterday and he said we should try another monster removal job to make up for yesterday's blunder." Erza stated calmly wearing her signature armour.

Lucy sighed in annoyance. 'Of course. As if the first mission wasn't bad enough.'

"So, what job did you guys pick?" Lucy asked, believing she was going to regret it.

"This one." Happy flew towards Lucy with the job poster. Lucy then took the poster and began to read.

**Monster Attacks and Infestation**

**Powerful Mages Required**

**Location: Zephyrus**

**Reward: 10,000,000 Jewels**

**Warning: Woman Mages must be able to handle themselves.**

Lucy's eyes widened at the reward. "10,000,000 Jewels just to get rid of monsters?!" It had to be a hoax. This isn't even an A-Class.

"Yeah, shocked me too when I heard about it." Gray said. He knew something was wrong, why would a village pay a high amount for a normal mission just to get rid of a few monsters?

"Who cares? These guys are paying us big just to beat the crap out of a few monsters, what's the worst that can happen?" Natsu asked. Unlike the others he was more than eager to go.

"We could end up walking into a trap, idiot." Natsu chose to ignore the ice mage's insult.

"Never the less, this was the only monster removal mission left, so we have no choice. Get changed and ready Lucy, our train leaves in 15 minutes." Erza stated before she, Natsu, Gray and Happy left to give Lucy some privacy.

Lucy looked back at the job. She still had a bad feeling about it, but if Erza said go, she had no choice.

She then got changed, grabbed her keys and whip, and then went outside to meet the others.

Afterwards they headed for the train station. Erza said that Wendy and Carla were accompanying them, which relieved Lucy of some doubt and stress on the job.

'Besides,' She thought to herself, 'how bad can this job be.'

* * *

**First chapter up. Enjoyed Chapter 330. **

**Can't wait for next chapter.**

**I get the feeling that Hiro's little 'Fan service' involving Lucy means something, probably around Lucy meeting Zeref.**


	2. Chapter 1: Zephyrus, the town were Demon

**Chapter 1: Zephyrus, the town were Demons feast and steal**

"Ahhh. Finally, we're off that infernal thing." The pink haired slayer stretched his arms, feeling relieved that he was no longer on that 'infernal' train.

"I don't know why you're complaining. Wendy used Troia on you, you should have felt fine." The ice mage asked.

"Well Gray, you forget that Troia is only temporary and that ride was a 2 hour trip." Wendy pointed out.

"Yeah Stripper. I least was able to keep my clothes on."

A vein appeared on Gray's forehead after remembering how he somehow managed to remove all his clothes, minus his boxers, during the train ride.

"Well at least I didn't whine like a five year old when we got to the train station, Flame for Brains!"

Now a vein appeared on Natsu's forehead.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"You wanna go?"

"Any time!"

**THUMP**

Both mages were now in the ground with steaming bump marks on their heads, courtesy of Erza.

"If you two end up fighting again and wreck the town, I swear I'll turn both of you into a pair of dragon scale boots, with ice made buckles. Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am." The two downed mages weakly got out.

"So how far is the town again?" Lucy asked, hoping to sit down and rest her aching feet for a while.

"Well the train station is 30 minutes away." Carla stated. "And the people there said it was a 32 minute walk. So… it should be just outside this forest."

"What Are We Waiting For?" Natsu immediately jumped out of the ground and sprang to his feet. "Let's GO!" He then ran off in a burst of speed.

"Wait For Us You Idiot!" Gray sprang to his feet and ran after him.

"Don't Do Anything Stupid You Morons!" Erza than ran after the pair in hot pursuit.

"We should go after them, before they end up wrecking the town." Wendy suggested.

"Aye!" Happy said as he, Carla and Wendy ran after their comrades.

Carla noticed Lucy wasn't coming however and looked back to see the blonde mage sitting on a nearby rock with her shoes off, trying to massage her feet.

"You ok Lucy?" Carla asked as she flew back towards the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to cool my feet down for a minute." Lucy replied. "Tell the others I'll be with them in a second."

Carla nodded before she flew off after the others. She then smiled to herself. 'If the others keep doing this kind of thing, Lucy is going to end up riding on one of their backs.'

Carla's eyes widened. She then stopped mid-air as she was having another Precognition. She did absolutely nothing expect stare straight ahead and continuously look back at the Precognition.

"Carla, are you ok?" Carla snapped out of her day dream and saw Wendy looking at her, with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carla replied with a fake smile. "Lucy's ok as well, she's just resting her feet. She'll be there in a minute."

Wendy looked at Carla. She could tell something was wrong with her friend, but she didn't know what. "Ok." She then turned around and left.

Carla looked at the ground in thought for a moment. She then heard footsteps coming up behind her and saw Lucy.

"Hey Carla." Lucy said with a smile.

The Exceed was able to make a small fake smile. "Hey. The others are just up ahead; I'll be right behind you."

Lucy then walked towards where Carla had said, as the white cat flew behind her.

Even though she figured it was just another daydream, the images kept flashing in her mind.

A burning forest. Fairy Tail Mages littering a forest floor. Natsu screaming in rage at something. A strange purple man with crystal-like hair and four mechanical tentacles sprouting from his back. And a demonic shadow with short, sharp horns, bat wings on its back, a long black tail with a heart shape spike at the end, and a long purple tongue hanging from a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, which had formed a sinister smile.

But what scared her the most was the blonde hair and the brown-slit eyes, which bared an unstrikely resemblance to Lucy.

Carla shook her head in rejection. 'It was sudden daydream. Nothing more, nothing less.' She thought to herself.

She looked back up at Lucy, who caught sight of the village entrance with everyone else waiting for them, and ran off to meet them.

Carla slowly flew towards her comrades, the images still plaguing her mind. She looked back at Lucy again.

'Lucy. Please let it be a daydream, just this once. Please.' Carla begged in her head. Hoping that nothing would happen to her friend.

* * *

"So this is Zephyrus." Gray asked as he and the others looked around the town.

The town was quite standard for a town; it had a few houses here and there, it had a church, it had a library, even a blacksmith. However, what made the team suspicious and confused was that there more men, boys and young girls then women.

"I wonder what kind of monsters these people are having trouble with?" Happy asked.

"Probably ones that are responsible for the short number of women." Erza stated. Although she knew she could defend herself, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Wendy was a little shaky and scared about the mission. She knew she wasn't as strong as the others, but she still remained confident, hoping to be as much help to her friends as possible.

Lucy, however, was quaking in fear. "These mo… monsters… attack (Gulp) Women?!"

"Well the job did say that woman mages had to be able to take care of themselves." Gray pointed out. He then looked back at Lucy and smiled. "And you can handle yourself very well."

Erza nodded. "He's right Lucy. Even on your own, you are quite powerful."

Wendy smiled. "You even have your spirits to help you."

Natsu turned his head to Lucy and gave a confident smirk. "Don't worry Luce. You can handle it."

"Aye!" Cheered Happy.

Lucy sighed in defeat but she made a small smile from the reassuring words of her friends. Those guys could convince her that a whole guild of dark mages were nothing more than bowling pins that could fall in one hit.

"Excuse me." Lucy snapped out of her thoughts as she and the team turned to the source of the voice, which was a small elderly man who was dressed quite smartly, they figured he was the mayor. "You young mages wouldn't happen to be here to help with our monster problem, would you?"

"Yep that's us." Natsu stated with a smile.

"Oh good. We were afraid that we wouldn't be able to survive another attack from those creatures." The mayor said, with a combination of relief, sadness and worry. "They come when the sun disappears over the horizon, and then they begin attacking the village and taking anything they want. We've suffered this abuse for a long time, and we desperately need your help."

"Well don't worry. When we're through with these monsters, they're going to wish that they never came to this town." Gray stated, in his boxers.

All the villagers in the area even the mayor just stared at Gray.

"Uh… Gray. Your clothes." Wendy pointed out.

"Wah." Gray yelled, realizing he was in his boxers.

"He has a stripping habit." Natsu pointed out, earning a few nods and 'oh's of understandment from the mayor and villagers and a death glare from Gray.

"Well… If you want to know more about the monsters and to stock up on weapons and supplies, you should go see Daniel Smither." The mayor pointed to a blacksmith at the edge of the town. "He's the finest and strongest blacksmith in the town. If you need new weapons, armour or any other equipment he's the one you want to see."

Before the team could thank the mayor for the information, Natsu cut them off. "Strongest blacksmith in the town you say?"

The team recognised the tone in his voice. It had curiosity and amusement in it, which he only used when he heard of someone or something which had the word 'strongest' in its name or title.

"Why yes. Out of all the people here in the village, Mr Smither is by far the strongest man we have here. He once took on a group of dark mages and personally kicked them out. He can also pick up and carry a large boulder in each hand with ease. He's also the one in charge of defending us from the monsters." The mayor explained.

Natsu stared at the mayor for a few seconds, before taking off towards the blacksmith screaming "Hey Smith Guy! Fight ME!"

The mayor just stared at where the dragon slayer once stood. He blinked in confusion and bewilderment.

"That Idiot!" Gray yelled as he ran after Natsu again yelling. "We Came Here To Fight Monsters, Not Blacksmiths!"

"Natsu, Wait!" Wendy and Happy yelled as they followed Gray with Carla not far behind.

Erza mumbled something under her breath about Natsu being a reckless idiot before turning back to the mayor. "Don't worry. We'll handle the monsters. Thank you for the information." She then ran off after the others.

The mayor watched as Lucy was about to run after her friends, when his eyes widened in shock and disbelief upon noticing her golden celestial keys.

"Um excuse me miss." Lucy turned to the mayor and noticed the look on his face. "Those… those wouldn't happen to be celestial spirit keys you have there."

Lucy's hand instinctively went to her keys, and small smile appeared on her face. "Yeah. They're mine."

A few villagers' head turned to Lucy when she said that. Their faces just as shocked as the mayors.

"But… that would have to mean you're a Celestial Spirit Mage." The mayor asked hopping she wasn't.

"That's right. Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Spirit mage of Fairy Tail, at your service." Lucy said with a proud smile.

The entire colour immediately drained from the mayor's face. Lucy also heard a few gasps from the villagers, noticing the looks on their faces went from ones of shock to fear.

Lucy began to wonder if she did or said something wrong, and started to get worried. "Is there a problem with that?"

The mayor regained the colour on his face and stuttered. "N…n…n…no! It's… just… well… most Celestial Spirit Mages that come by here aren't… exactly…um… lucky around here."

"Oh." She still had an uneasy feeling about the reactions she got. "Well… I better get going then." She then turned and ran off towards to the blacksmith.

The mayor waited until Lucy was far away before he looked to the ground in dread and shame.

'Be careful child. By God be careful.'

* * *

"Hey Smith Guy!" Natsu yelled as he knocked down the door with a single fiery punch.

He looked around the store to see no one at the counter and a loud banging of metal coming from a closed door on the right of the counter, which he figured lead to the back of the store.

Before Natsu could storm over there however…

**THUMP **

"YOU MORON!" Screamed both Gray and Erza after clobbering the fire dragon slayer into the ground.

"We Haven't Been Here For More Than 10 Minutes And You've Already Broken Someone's Door!" Gray yelled.

"Didn't I Warn You What Would Happen If You Started Being Reckless?!" Erza yelled.

"S…sorry." Natsu weakly groaned from the ground.

Before Gray and Erza could throw more threats at Natsu, the metal banging stopped and they saw someone come from door.

Standing before them was a muscular man wearing a blacksmith's work clothing which consisted of thick, heavy trousers and solid leather boots, covered over with a very thick leather apron. His eyes were ruby red, and he had dark short, scruffy hair, and a goatee. He also possessed a long scar that ran from the bottom edge of his left eye, across his nose, and stop just at the edge of his lip.

He stared at the mages for a few moments before asking "Can I help you?"

Erza forgot about being angry at Natsu and cleared her throat. "Hello. We're here to help with the monster infestation and were told to find a man called Daniel Smither."

The blacksmith raised an eyebrow. "So they went with the request after all."

The mages looked at the man in confusion.

The blacksmith sighed in annoyance. "Well you might as well come in; those bastards will be here soon."

He turned to walk back into the workshop before he was stopped by Gray's voice.

"Wait."

The blacksmith turned to face Gray.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Name's Daniel Smither." Smither then walked back towards the door and went inside.

Erza tuned to look at Gray.

"That Smither guy didn't seem too happy to see us." Gray said.

Erza nodded. She swore she heard disappointment and annoyance in his voice. There was something about this man that she couldn't trust.

She looked back at the entrance to see Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lucy walking in. They stopped when they noticed Natsu in the ground.

"Did we miss something?" Wendy asked.

"We just had a little trouble with Flame Brain here and met the Smither guy. Nothing important." Gray informed them.

"Well we came here to complete the request so we should just get this over with." Erza said as she walked to the door were mister Smither had entered.

The others followed suit, while Gray dragged Natsu by his foot to the door.

The actual workshop looked like any other blacksmith: there was a furnace, an anvil, a workbench, a bucket of water and a long range of forging and welding tools. There was also a flight of stairs leading up to a different part of the blacksmith.

What caught the mages eyes however was the stack of blades, hammers and weapons on the far side of the working area.

They continued to look around until they saw Smithers hammering a hot piece of metal, which looked awfully like a sword. He turned to the mages and noticed the new arrivals.

"So there are more of you?" He asked.

"Yep this is about it." Gray said.

Smithers looked at the group for a few minutes before sighing and continuing with his work.

"Since when did people decide to let kids become mages is a mystery." He said to himself.

Natsu however, didn't agree with his attitude. "Hey buddy, were not just kids, we're powerful mages!"

"You should really stop judging people based on their appearance father." The mages and Daniel looked up at the top of the stairs.

Standing there was a young lady with chestnut brown hair was tied up and ran down passed her neck but above her waist, she wore a white tank top with long blue jeans and she wore brown working boots. She studied the mages with her ruby red eyes and a gentle smile on her face.

She then made her way down and walked up to the mages.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Jasmine Smither. I see you've already met my dad." She greeted.

"Yeah. Real piece of work he i-"

Natsu groaned in pain as Lucy elbowed him in the stomach before he could finish his sentence.

"Sorry about that. Ignore Natsu; he's a bit of a hot head/idiot." Lucy said with a smile.

Jasmine laughed. "Don't worry about it. I have the same problem with my dad."

They heard Daniel grunt.

"Jasmine what are you doing her I thought I told you to keep an eye out on the sun." Daniel asked in mild annoyance.

Jasmine turned to face her father with a disapproving look.

"Well forgive me and my concern with your safety. Dad, you can't keep doing this, you nearly died once fighting those things."

"I can handle myself; in fact, I think we don't these mages." Daniel said as he continued his work.

"Would mom want you to do this to yourself?"

Daniel immediately stopped hammering and turned to face his daughter.

"Now listen young lady, don't you dare bring your mother into this." His voice sounded like it was dipped in venom.

Wendy cowered behind Lucy during the argument, while everyone else just stared at the father-daughter fight.

"Why not? She cared about you almost as much as I did!" Jasmine yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Daniel yelled, causing Jasmine, Wendy, Happy and Lucy to flinch. "Jasmine, go to your room."

Jasmine stood glaring at her father before marching back up the stairs.

Daniel then turned to the mages and breathed deeply.

"Fine. You can help, but you better be prepared for what is going to happen." Daniel said before walking off to the back of the workshop. "Help yourself to the weapons on the rack if you need them."

The mages just stood there taking in what they had just seen.

"Ok… that was intense." Natsu said.

"She must really have problems with that guy." Gray stated.

"She's just worried about him. Just like he's worried about her." Erza said.

Lucy stared at the ground in sadness. She understood the problems a father and child can have, for she herself had the same problems.

Erza sighed before saying. "Alright, let's stock up on weapons and be ready for sundown. We came here to complete the request and that's what we're going to do."

The others nodded in agreement.

Erza gave them each an order: Natsu and Gray were to go into town and wait for the monsters to show up, Happy and Carla were to circle around the town for any advantage points or escape routes, Wendy and Lucy were to keep an eye on the sun and alert the others if it's close to sundown, and Erza was going to stock up on weapons.

While Natsu, Gray, Happy and Carla left, Erza went to check up on the weapons, Lucy and Wendy went up the stairs to the watch out post.

Once they reached the top of the stairs they saw a room. It had a bed with red bed sheets, a small desk and closet, but what really caught their eye were the child drawings of dragons stuck on the wall.

"Childish isn't it?" Lucy and Wendy turned to see Jasmine leaning against a door that led to the watch out. She had a sad look in her eye.

"Childish?" Lucy asked. She really didn't understand what was wrong.

Jasmine got off the door and walked towards the drawings staring at them.

"To believe in dragons, thinking that they exist, that such powerful and mighty beasts could actually be real." She sounded a little depressed. "When I was a little girl, my mother used to tell me stories about them, creatures that could soar through the sky, breath fire, and have scales as strong as iron. I've always dreamt of meeting one, one day." She lightly chuckled to herself.

"My dad always said that I should just forget about. Maybe he's right."

"Like Hell!" Jasmine and Wendy turned to Lucy, who had an angry look. "Meeting A Dragon Is Your Dream, Right? Then Don't Let Anyone Tell to Give up on It, It's Your Dream, Your Decision!"

Jasmine looked at Lucy in surprise, and then she smiled.

"Thanks."

Lucy and Wendy smiled seeing that their new friend was happy.

"Well said Lucy." Wendy said.

Lucy blushed at the comment and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, it was nothing."

Jasmine then noticed the keys on Lucy's belt and her eyes widened in shock.

"Are…are those celestial spirit keys?" She asked.

Lucy noticed the scared look on Jasmine's face; it was the exact same one on the mayor and villager's faces. "Yes."

Wendy just stared in confusion.

Jasmine then grabbed Lucy's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Listen to me and listen carefully, if you value your life as a human and if you love and care for your comrades, you have to leave this village now!"

Both Lucy and Wendy were both shocked by Jasmine's sudden reaction.

"What! Why?" Lucy asked in confusion. She really didn't understand what was wrong.

"Because-" Jasmine stopped when she noticed the colour of the light had turned dark orange and turned to see the sun had set. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Wendy asked. She too was frightened and confused.

"They're coming." Jasmine whispered in fear.

"Who are?" Lucy asked.

They then heard a chorus of unearthly shrieks and growls over in the distance.

"Demons!"

* * *

**Read chapter 331. Liked it.**

**Forget what I said about the last chapter.**

**I will update soon.**


End file.
